This invention relates to a vehicular warning light to warn approaching motorists of a stalled or stopped vehicle.
In the event an automobile breaks down on the road because of mechanical, tire, or other trouble, especially at night, the operator will requie some sort of warning device at the rear of the vehicle to warn motorists approaching from a considerable distance. The conventional warning device is a flare, which is steady burning, has limited life and requires the operator to light and position a number of such flares behind the vehicle. Often, such flares are not carried within the vehicle when an emergency arises.